This is a renewal submission of the Training Program in Biomolecular Technology in support of 10-12 trainee positions for pre-doctoral students. The UCD program is unique in selecting students and trainees with a command of a key, biotechnology relevant discipline who in addition reach out across disciplines to address health related issues. This Training Program has been highly successful in training students within an environment that focuses on cross-disciplinary fields of the biological and physical sciences, especially engineering. It provides well-coordinated training in critical areas of biotechnology research and integrates basic biological science, engineering and quantitative disciplines as well as academic and industrial experiences. Over the last four years, the NIGMS funded program has provided direct support for 14 second- to fourth-year graduate students, and through matching funds it has provided indirect support for an additional 24 graduate students. Discipline-oriented training is provided by relevant graduate groups/departments. The tools and framework for interdisciplinary research are provided by the Designated Emphasis in Biotechnology (DEB), the formal training program. The DEB provides an effective multidisciplinary biotechnology concentration over and above the discipline-focused curriculum of traditional graduate programs. The training program includes such activities as interactive research training;a cornerstone course in biotechnology fundamentals;a bioethics course;a student-run "Chalk-Talk" regarding on-going research;a seminar series with leading biotechnology researchers;scientific meetings;the Annual Retreat and other, efforts aimed at developing integrated projects on campus and with affiliates. The heart of the program is the research training that occurs in the university and the internship experience at industrial trainers'laboratories during the student's second to fourth years. The Annual Training Program Retreat serves as a forum for presentations and discussion of research progress, internship experiences, and ideas and proposals by trainees and industry- affiliate trainers. Trainers and trainees are evaluated annually by a 14-member Executive Committee that ensures effective research. Academic Senate members associated with the training program provide curriculum oversight. Assessment criteria for participating trainers include publication records;grant support, record of student training, and emphasis on biomolecular technology projects within a quantitative and multidisciplinary collaborative context. To be effective, public health research must be undertaken at a comprehensive integrated systems level rather than depending on the older reductionism approach.